Live, Love, Life
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: "Hey Jerome. ...Are those...flowers?" "What? No. They're just, um...grass. Colorful grass."/ Mara and Jerome's memorable moments, put into short little one-shots.
1. Realization

**Here's a series of short one-shots of Jara. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"You know…I just realized something."<p>

"What? That I'm cute, hot, handsome? That I have a crush on you?"

"No…? I just realized that I haven't sent Joy my article for _The Jackal_ yet."

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sure…<strong>

**~D**


	2. So

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"So."

"You know what would be funny, Mara?"

"What?"

"Er…I don't know, I thought it would be a good conversation starter…"

"Okay…"

"So."

"So…"

* * *

><p><strong>So.<strong>

**~D**


	3. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA. **

* * *

><p>"Jerome, you're crazy."<p>

"Well, thanks, Mara that means a lot."

"No, Jerome, I mean, you didn't have to spend that much money on me. I don't need a necklace."

"I know, I just thought, 'eh, I've used enough pounds, why not waste anymore'?"

"You better be kidding, Jerome."

"…Er, right. That was sarcasm."

* * *

><p><strong>^.^<strong>

**~D**


	4. Funny

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"You know what would be funny, Mara?"<p>

"No, what?"

"Okay. See, the next time Mick comes to visit, how about I-"

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Does this involve humiliating Mick in anyway?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"And will I disapprove?"

"Probably."

"Never mind, Jerome. I don't think I want to know…"

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	5. Hilarity

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jerome…"<p>

"Hi, Mara. What is it?"

"Well, Mick's going to visit, and…"

"What? He is?"

"Yeah, so, can you try to be civil?"

"Mara, you're hilarious. Now seriously-what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I can't see Jerome being civil, either...<strong>

**~D**


	6. Nickname

**Hola. Btw, I appreciate the reviews, I really do, I just don't have time to talk about it because I don't like to add words to these one-shots...Thanks for the reviews, though. So, I probably won't reply to reviews in this story, in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"I need a nickname for you."<p>

"What? Isn't Mara good enough?"

"No, sorry, honey. No-sweetheart? No…Mars? Um…"

"Jerome…"

"Mars Bar? Er, Martian? No, then you'd sound like one of Alfie's aliens…um…"

"Jerome, I don't _need _a nickname."

"Mar-heart? That sounds okay, doesn't it?"

"Jer-ome!"

"Hm…no, the Icy Queen of Ice is old news…er…"

"Why can't you just call me Mara?"

"You know, why do you need a nickname? I'll just call you Mara. Hello, Mara."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Mars Bar, I agree...<strong>

**~D**


	7. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jerome. …Are those…flowers?"<p>

"What? No. They're just, um…grass. _Colorful_ grass."

"Really? I never knew grass could be colorful."

"That's because this grass is exotic."

"Oh, yeah? From what country?"

"Er…"

"Oh, you probably got it from that place, Flarn, right?"

"Um, right! Yeah, I have loads of colorful grass from that place."

"Jerome, I'm yanking your leg. There is no such place as Flarn."

"…"

"Now tell me, are those flowers, Jerome?"

"No, they're just, very strange dandelions. Yeah. Strange dandelions…"

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	8. Kiss

**Sorry for not updating...I've been busy, and I also have other fanfictions...but I'm back now! I will try to be updating once a week. Anyway, here's the chapter. I know it's not the best, but...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"If I kissed you right now, would you slap me?"<p>

"No."

"Yell at me?"

"No."

"Slap me _and _yell at me?"

"No, I-"

"Would you scream?"

"No, Jerome, I-"

"Faint? Knee me in the groin?"

"No, no! Jerome, if you really must know-"

"Wait-you wouldn't happen to avoid me?"

"No! Jerome, I'd kiss you back."

"Oh. That's…good to know."

"Glad I could help."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	9. Hey

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jerome?"<p>

"Hey, Mara?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"Why did you say 'hey Mara'?"

"Because I was repeating you…"

"Oh. Anyway, Jerome?"

"Mara?"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	10. Mad

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"So Mara…"<p>

"So Jerome."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"…"

"I take your silence as a yes."

"I have every right to be mad at you, Jerome. How could you? Don't you have enough common sense?"

"Alright, I admit that in hindsight, it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but you can't stay mad at me forever."

"I know I can't, but I can try."

"…"

"…"

"…I don't get it. Other than the fact that she squeals, what's so bad about me telling Amber we were dating?"

"Everything, Jerome. Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	11. Wishes

**Did I upload a chapter last week? I'm too forgetful to remember, and I'm too lazy to check. I'm going to assume I have, and apologize if I haven't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Jerome?"<p>

"Yes, Mara?"

"What do you wish for?"

"Well, I've always wished for a moustache, to tell the truth."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. When I was younger, all the authority figures I had wore moustaches. What about you, Mara?"

"I've always wished for true love."

"…Oh, um. That's nice."

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	12. Cucumbers

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Let's talk about things we love."<p>

"That's kind of random, Jerome, don't you think?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I love…cucumbers."

"Um…I love kittens?"

"_Why_? They're beasts, they are!"

"Jerome."

"Right, okay. I love…watermelon."

"Do you love anything that _isn't _a food?"

"At least they're fruit!"

"Cucumber is a vegetable."

"If you're going to be specific…They turn into pickles, you know."

"So? Pickles are vegetables, too!"

"Why are we talking about this, anyway? Okay, I love…you?"

"That's very sweet, Jerome, I love you too."

"…"

"…"

"…I'm still right about the cucumber thing, though."

"…You are incorrigible."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	13. Perfect

**Before I start the chapter, I'd like to apologize for my lack of updates recently. I've been on a trip, and I was unable to have access to the internet-I also didn't have time to get on my computer, even if I wanted to. Because of this, I have decided to make my chapter longer than usual.**

**Another thing-over the past few days I've become more superstitious-go ahead, laugh, I don't blame you-and now have an aversion to the numbers thirteen and fifteen. Don't ask why, because I don't even know, myself, but since this is the thirteenth chapter, expect another update very soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mara. Do you want to have lunch with me this Saturday?"<p>

"No, thank you."

"Come on, Mara, you know you like me!"

"Don't be so arrogant, Jerome."

"I know a certain someone who finds that arrogance attractive…"

"Who, your dog?"

"Ouch, Mara."

"Sorry, I just-"

"Way to be the Icy Queen of Ice."

"I-wait, what?"

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"…Anyway…I've just been having a bad day today. I woke up late this morning and didn't have any breakfast, then I made it to class late because I forgot my books, and I got a ninety-eight on my paper-"

"Whoa, whoa-what? Mara, how is that terrible?"

"How is waking up late terrible? I know it wouldn't mean anything to a slacker like you, Jerome, but I have a record, and-"

"No, not that, I was talking about the ninety-eight. How is that so bad?"

"Well, I really want a scholarship-"

"So you have to get a hundred on everything?"

"Why do you keep cutting me off? And no, I don't _have _to, but I thought it was the best way to make sure."

"So basically you want to be…perfect?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose."

"Yes."

"The Great Mara Jaffray doesn't _know_? Am I the only one who didn't find out about the apocalypse?"

"Fine, _yes_, I guess I am trying to be perfect, but what does that matter to you, anyway?"

"Mara, you don't _need _perfect grades."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you're perfect without them!"

"…"

"…"

"…Jerome…that was unusually tender of you. But…thanks."

"Er, yeah, um…there's no need to mention that to anyone else. It wasn't intentional, it just slipped out."

"Of course. But really Jerome…thanks. No one's ever called me 'perfect' before, but I guess most people haven't really been told that, either."

"Er, yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So about that date?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this is signifigant or not-it really isn't, actually-but this conversation kind of reminded me of James and Lily in Harry Potter.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**~D**


	14. Hate

**Hi, sorry for my long hiatus...I know I said I would update quickly, but school got in the way, and my laptop, the one that had all my data, broke. I'm back now, though, and expect an update at least once a week. For more depth, check the schedule on my profile. I think I'll end this story soon-I have a lot of work I need to finish. I think this story will only have two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Mara? I think your parents hate me."<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, they love you."

"Love me?"

"Well, maybe not _love_-"

"They hate me."

"They've just not gotten used to you yet."

"Which basically means they hate me."

"Jerome!"

"Yes, Mara?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"...Forget it..."

"See, you're ignoring the problem! That obviously means you know they hate me."

"That fact that we're arguing about this means I obviously know they don't!"

"Does it?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Alright, fine."

"...What?"

"They don't hate me."

"Huh?"

"Why are you confused? I'm agreeing with you. Your parents obviously adore me. They think I'm fabulous. I mean, who wouldn't-"

"Jerome."

"Yes?"

"Shut it."

"So they _do _hate me!"

"..._I_ hate you."

"That's nice."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	15. Joke

**The next chapter will be the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock."<p>

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Mara. Don't tell me you've never heard of a knock knock joke."

"No, I have, It's just that it was very random."

"I know, but, just answer me."

"Is this going to be stupid?"

"It depends on what you consider 'stupid'."

"Jerome."

"Hmm?"

"Yes or no?"

"I already answered you."

"'It depends' isn't a very good answer."

"It depends on what you consider a 'good answer'."

"_Why are you being so annoying_?"

"I-"

"Don't!"

"What? I was just going to say I'm not trying to be. Jeez, Mara."

"..."

"...Knock knock."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	16. Love

**Final Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mara, guess what?"<p>

"Again with this, Jerome?"

"Guess."

"Guess _what_?"

"Just guess."

"Alright, fine. Cucumbers? Are we on that again?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I never do the same thing twice."

"Do you have a new prank?"

"Nope."

"Is Mick coming to visit, or something?"

"God, I hope not."

"Are you _sure_ it has nothing to do with a prank?"

"Mara, I'm always sure."

...I honestly have no idea. Really, Jerome, what-"

"I love you."

"...What?"

"I love you. That was what you had to guess."

"...I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those of you who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I am planning on making another Jara story, so expect to see that shortly. Until then-<strong>

**~D**


End file.
